tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Helicopter
A helicopter is a type of small aircraft that uses rotor technology for thrust and lift. They are capable of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) and have the ability to hover in a stationary position. A standard helicopter has a single pilot and can accommodate up to three passengers. Helicopters are often used by law enforcement agencies, including state and city police departments as well as government agencies such as the FBI as well as emergency services units like medical personnel and fire departments. Media outlets will use helicopters for the purposes of filming potential news stories and monitoring traffic. The armed forces employ model of larger, more advanced helicopters armed with weaponry designed for combat. History Airwolf Airwolf was the name of a 1980s CBS action TV series as well as the helicopter featured in the series. Airwolf was a supersonic armed helicopter with stealth capabilities that could be disguised as a civilian vehicle. It was actually a modified twin-engine Bell 222. In the series, Airwolf was designed by Doctor Charles Henry Moffet for an organization called The Firm - an adjunct of the CIA. Moffet turned against the United States, stealing Airwolf and using it for various acts of aggression in other countries. The Firm assigned development test pilot Stringfellow "String" Hawke to recover the gunship and return it to US control. The flight engineer for Airwolf was World War II and Korean War veteran Dominic "Don" Santini. Blue Thunder Blue Thunder was the a 1984 ABC action TV series as well as the titular name of the armed police helicopter featured in the series. The TV show was a spin-off of the 1983 feature film of the same name. The aircraft itself was a modified Aérospatiale Gazelle helicopter. Described in the film as having 1 in (25 mm) "no-lock metal armor", Blue Thunder had a chin turret with an "electric" 20 mm (0.79 in) six-barrel Gatling gun able to deliver 4,000 rounds per minute. Surveillance used twin cheek-mounted Nitesun spotlights, infrared thermograph, and airborne TV camera with 100:1 zoom and night-vision capability. The cameras fed 3⁄4 in (19 mm) videotape, with a locker in the belly of the aircraft. External audio pickups were capable of hearing "a mouse fart at two thousand feet". A "whisper mode" granted her the ability to operate in silence. Blue Thunder 's cannon was controlled by a Harrison helmet in conjunction with a "Harrison Fire Control System" (which is named after one of the special effects prop designers and not an existing fire control system). The project cost was described as US$5 million. Doctor Who (2005) In an alternate reality, a helicopter owned by John Lumic transported the President of Great Britain to the Cybus Industries corporate headquarters for a special meeting. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen UNIT commander Kate Lethbridge-Stewart had a helicopter airlift the TARDIS containing the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald to the Tower of London for an emergency summit meeting. Initially unaware that the TARDIS had been lifted off hte ground, the Doctor opened the door and nearly fell out, but Clara managed to hold onto his feet. Regardless, he spent the entire journey hanging upside down until the helicopter reached it's destination. The Doctor, needless to say, was not particularly pleased with Stewart's impromptu means of gaining his attention. Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor Fall Guy, The Stuntman and bounty hunter Colt Seavers went to Elmo, Arizona in order to set up a complex scheme to get the town's corrupt sheriff, Big John Cramer, to leave the county so he could arrest him. This involved tricking him into thinking that he was hiring his deputies as stunt drivers for a movie. As the drivers raced around, Colt used a helicopter to transport Big John. Oddly, enough, three thugs from L.A. came to town looking for one of Colt's charges, so Seavers and his cousin Howie Munson attached a hook with a winch to the back of their car and flew it across a canyon, depositing it upon a butte. The helicopter took damage from gunfire during this incident, and Colt and Cramer were forced to bail as the chopper crashed and exploded into the side of a mountain. Fall Guy: The Fall Guy Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles In the early 2000s, a T-1001 Terminator assassinated Lachlan Weaver and Catherine Weaver - the heads of Zeira Corp, by forcing their helicopter to crash. Although Lachlan Weaver was known to be a very experienced pilot, the crash was ruled as an accident. The Terminator then assumed the form of Catherine Weaver and took control of the company. Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short Appearances * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) * Fall Guy: The Fall Guy * MacGyver: Ghost Ship References Gallery Fall Guy 1x01 014.jpg Fall Guy 1x01 015.jpg Fall Guy 1x01 018.jpg Isis 2x07 005.jpg Isis 2x07 006.jpg Wonder Woman 2x02 003.jpg Category:Vehicles